Spirited Away II: Period of Time
by OtakuFanGirl001
Summary: Haku went to the Human World; to check on Chihiro to see if anything happened to her, whilst some other antagonists are following her every step she takes. While so, Yubaba and Bôh try to discover new secrets that hold the Human World and Spirit World aligned together in perfect alignment. Will the Period of Time always be short...or not?...Please review! TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED.
1. I: Terms

**(A/N: To be honest, I made this story out of love. It took me a while to edit some of the messed up letters and spelling errors, but I guess that is all fixed. I deeply ship Kohaku x Chihiro, I mean, who doesn't? I might get into the Haku x Chihiro thing sooner or later. But another TBH, is that I more at ease when Haku is in the Human World, anyone else? Heh, enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi), Hayao Miyazaki owns it. I make no profit from this nor do I earn credit for it.**

**Spirited Away II: Period of Time**

Written By: OtakuFanGirl001

**Chapter I: Terms**

Chihiro rode her bike all the way to her favorite destination – the special tunnel that led to a mysterious town ahead. She got off her bike, and then lent it against the tree carefully, before walking to the entry of it. Again, like always, there was no light from the other side. "Again?" she asked herself with a sigh. Chihiro was about to get back on her bike when she heard someone call out her name from the tunnel. _"Haku?"_ she'd say, but she didn't. She turned to see a well-built man walk out from the darkness ahead. Yes, it has been twelve years ever since, he would surely be grown up already, right? Chihiro's eyes lit up astounded as Haku walked out. "Haku?" she asked. He clearly nodded, not smiling at all, none showing from his surprise.

Haku couldn't speak anything before he got pulled into a tight embrace from Chihiro. "Chihiro," he whispered sadly. "The Spirit World is under attack right now, I came here to see if _they _would hurt you. The gate between the Human World and the Spirit World has been closed up for quite a while, but I didn't know how to contact you directly. Chihiro, are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Are…you, Chihiro?" he asked once more.

Chihiro nodded to Haku's response. "I-I'm alright, Haku. It's just been so long since we've seen each other. It's been literally ages," she whispered in his left-ear.

"I know it has, Chi-hi-ro."

**~Flashback~**

"Promise?" a ten-year-old girl asked.

A blurry image of a boy replied back, "Promise."

**~End of Flashback~**

Chihiro hugged Haku a little tighter, but this time, tears running down her cheeks.

With alarm, Haku pulled back and looked at the teary-eyed young woman before him. "Chihiro- what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head then wrapped her arms around Haku. Haku closed his eyes then pulled her closer for her own safety. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered in her ear.

**-Later-**

Chihiro set down a cup of tea in front of Haku then sat down in front of him. She watched the sunset view from the window and smiled at the happenings today. "When did you actually decide to come here, Haku?"

"The day I managed to quit working as Yubaba's apprentice," he replied.

"And when was that?"

"Minutes after you left, Chihiro. I left a few minutes from then."

"Then, why are you here twelve years afterwards?" she asked.

"It took me a while to penetrate through the gate. It's not easy, you know."

Chihiro nodded. "That's why it took you so long for your return, Haku. I still don't get it. Why did it take _that _long? Wouldn't it take a shorter amount of time?" she asked.

Haku stopped sipping the tea then set down the cup hardly on the table – causing a loud clashing noise. "It wouldn't take a shorter amount of time because I'm the only one who really wanted to force through the tunnel. Nobody likes humans these days, but I still have my love for you, Chihiro. I still have to protect you from Bôh and Yubaba! I don't want you getting hurt from either of those two. Tch, especially Kaonashi," he spat out. Chihiro blinked her eyes in confusion of what Haku just said. "You won't get it," he remarked.

"I won't get what?" she asked as her eyes followed the chipped pieces from the cup Haku was gripping on.

"Forget it," he muttered underneath his breath. He looked down at the cup, then at the spilled tea on the floor. "Chihiro, I-"

Chihiro quickly got up, walked to the kitchen for a brief moment then got a towel. "There's no need to apologize," she rapidly said. She placed the towel over the tea then sneezed. "It is fine, Haku," she said, "It really is fine." She moved her arms back and forth, up and down; soaking up all the liquid. Haku watched Chihiro from above, thinking how kind she has grown into. His eyes followed her up and down, seeing the changes she went through past the years. After getting up, with a soaked up towel, she curved her lips into a smile. "See?" she said. Chihiro playfully kicked the leg of the chair which Haku sat on. "I'm a growing woman, my mother taught me these things when I was younger," she laughed.

Haku nodded then stared at the cup with worry. Chihiro gently placed her hand on Haku's shoulder, smiling at him.

"It's fine; I have dozens of that kind of design. It's nothing really important, Haku. By the way, where are you supposed to sleep tonight? If you want, I could set up the spare bedroom for you. It's a bit dusty though. While I'm cleaning it, you can take a bath, Haku."

"I'll do that and thank you, Chihiro," Haku thanked. He got up from his seat revealing how he surpassed Chihiro by his height. Chihiro nodded then walked out of the diner room, leaving Haku standing there.

"Now, Chihiro's older and _they _are looking for her. Yubaba and Bôh were already enough…Why do more people have to keep joining in this nonsense? It was just a lost human girl in the Spirit World, nothing was worse than that. At least it wasn't somebody _that _bad," Haku whispered to himself. He heard Chihiro yell his name from upstairs, so, he decided to follow her voice.

**(A/N: Wow, I guess it is official. I'll be making two stories at the same time…No, actually three. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please wait for the next chapter coming soon! Stay tuned!)**


	2. II: Exhaustion

**(A/N: Updated! I forgot how the excitement feels when you write a Spirited Away fic. It's completely as good as it gets. I think this is going to be my favorite fic that I'm writing, despite my Future Diary fanfic. If you have any questions: review it or PM me if you don't want it publically shared. Heh, anyway, enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi); all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no profit from this nor do I earn credit. Though, I do own the storyline/plot.**

**Spirited Away II: Period of Time**

Written By: OtakuFanGirl001

**Previous~**

Chihiro quickly got up, walked to the kitchen for a brief moment then got a towel. "There's no need to apologize," she rapidly said. She placed the towel over the tea then sneezed. "It is fine, Haku," she said, "It really is fine." She moved her arms back and forth, up and down; soaking up all the liquid. Haku watched Chihiro from above, thinking how kind she has grown into. His eyes followed her up and down, seeing the changes she went through past the years. After getting up, with a soaked up towel, she curved her lips into a smile. "See?" she said. Chihiro playfully kicked the leg of the chair which Haku sat on. "I'm a growing woman, my mother taught me these things when I was younger," she laughed.

Haku nodded then stared at the cup with worry. Chihiro gently placed her hand on Haku's shoulder, smiling at him.

"It's fine; I have dozens of that kind of design. It's nothing really important, Haku. By the way, where are you supposed to sleep tonight? If you want, I could set up the spare bedroom for you. It's a bit dusty though. While I'm cleaning it, you can take a bath, Haku."

"I'll do that and thank you, Chihiro," Haku thanked. He got up from his seat revealing how he surpassed Chihiro by his height. Chihiro nodded then walked out of the diner room, leaving Haku standing there.

"Now, Chihiro's older and they are looking for her. Yubaba and Bôh were already enough…Why do more people have to keep joining in this nonsense? It was just a lost human girl in the Spirit World, nothing was worse than that. At least it wasn't somebody that bad," Haku whispered to himself. He heard Chihiro yell his name from upstairs, so, he decided to follow her voice.

**Chapter II: Exhaustion**

After taking a warm-comforted bath, Haku went to check on Chihiro, still cleaning up the spare bedroom. "You're out already?" she asked, not even taking a glance at the man. She dusted the nightstand lightly before actually turning around to see him standing by the doorway.

"Yeah, I am. Do you need help, Chihiro?" he asked. Chihiro shook her head which meant in a _no _as he walked more into the room.

"Your room is ready, Haku. Just make sure you clean your bed and ready it for the next time you nap, when you wake up. Thank you, Haku," Chihiro said, as she made her exit out his room. She closed the door until it made a _click_. Chihiro sighed in exhaustion. "What a day," she whispered to herself, whilst, making her way down a long hallway to her room. She stopped when she was about to make entry inside her room. "It's comical, right? The day summer began." Chihiro smiled at the random thoughts inside her head.

"I should go to bed, I wouldn't want to be tired when Haku wakes up," Chihiro suggested. She lightly pounded the palm of the hand then opened her door afterwards. After closing the door, she felt a shiver run down her spine just as she entered the room. In the shadows, she could see someone standing there. "Hello?" she asked. No response was said back. This was starting to worry Chihiro. "Who are you?" she asked once again, this time, stepping closer. A shadow stepped closer as she did.

"_Chihiro Ogino, m'Lord wants to see you immediately. I come in peace and I hope to leave in peace if you struggle with this command._"

"But…Who are you? I would go, but my friend says it's not safe in the Spirit World right now. I shouldn't just disobey him; he wouldn't trust me anymore," Chihiro replied. The shadow frowned at this.

"I'm not going to hurt you neither is my Master, but I do promise this: you'll become a spirit at the end of your problem. Please come and join us at the Imperial High City."

Chihiro's hands started trembling with fear. "What is the _Imperial High City_? Is it like something bad?"

"It's somewhere, where you belong, Chihiro Ogino"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

The figure stepped closer, revealing him this time. "It's a place that you were meant to be grown from," he replied. "Just so you know, I'm Keiro the fourteenth."

And with that, Keiro vanished back into the darkness. "Keiro," Chihiro whispered with worry.

**~Next morning**

Chihiro finished cleaning mostly everything inside her house, while Haku was sleeping heavily on his bed. She went to go check on him every hour to see if he was still asleep, sure enough, he was.

She could also sense someone watching her from behind, she knew who it was, but she didn't bother to turn around anymore.

"It's almost time, Chihiro Ogino," Keiro whispered in her ear, while she was eating breakfast. "It is almost there, Chihiro."

She shivered at this. It was her one-time stalker now. Why could she do anything about it?

"Why did you put those sleepy herbs inside Haku's tea? He wasn't meant to be the one."

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open with worry as she listened to what Keiro said. Why was he being so dull now; to think that Keiro was supposedly on Chihiro's side for most of time now? Wait! Since when was he ever on her side? Crazy-sided thoughts flew through Chihiro's mind as she stood up from her chair with anger. "Keiro!" she yelled out – waking Haku up in process with her loud yelling.

**(A/N: Alright two chapters already. I'm thinking of updating every day, but ugh..! school might get in the way. Wait, no, it is getting in the way. Eh, forget it. Please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter!)**

**Thanks for reviewing: **

**Lana **and

**NarutoSwagg99 !**


	3. III: So Far

**(A/N: Ahh, just a quickie. I hope it didn't take too much of the text. I mean, like, yeah, you know. I promise I'll write a new chapter somewhat tonight. Thank you and, I guess, enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi); all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no profit from this nor do I earn credit. Though, I do own the storyline/plot.\**

**Spirited Away II: Period of Time**

Written By: OtakuFanGirl001

**Chapter III: So Far...**

Chihiro rode her bike all the way to her favorite destination – the special tunnel that led to a mysterious town ahead. She got off her bike, and then lent it against the tree carefully, before walking to the entry of it. Again, like always, there was no light from the other side. "Again?" she asked herself with a sigh. Chihiro was about to get back on her bike when she heard someone call out her name from the tunnel. "Haku?" she'd say, but she didn't. She turned to see a well-built man walk out from the darkness ahead. Yes, it has been twelve years ever since, he would surely be grown up already, right? Chihiro's eyes lit up astounded as Haku walked out. "Haku?" she asked. He clearly nodded, not smiling at all, none showing from his surprise.

Haku couldn't speak anything before he got pulled into a tight embrace from Chihiro. "Chihiro," he whispered sadly. "The Spirit World is under attack right now, I came here to see if they would hurt you. The gate between the Human World and the Spirit World has been closed up for quite a while, but I didn't know how to contact you directly. Chihiro, are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Are…you, Chihiro?" he asked once more.

Chihiro nodded to Haku's response. "I-I'm alright, Haku. It's just been so long since we've seen each other. It's been literally ages," she whispered in his left-ear.

"I know it has, Chi-hi-ro."

**~Flashback~**

"Promise?" a ten-year-old girl asked.

A blurry image of a boy replied back, "Promise."

**~End of Flashback~**

Chihiro hugged Haku a little tighter, but this time, tears running down her cheeks.

With alarm, Haku pulled back and looked at the teary-eyed young woman before him. "Chihiro- what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head then wrapped her arms around Haku. Haku closed his eyes then pulled her closer for her own safety. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered in her ear.

**-Later-**

Chihiro set down a cup of tea in front of Haku then sat down in front of him. She watched the sunset view from the window and smiled at the happenings today. "When did you actually decide to come here, Haku?"

"The day I managed to quit working as Yubaba's apprentice," he replied.

"And when was that?"

"Minutes after you left, Chihiro. I left a few minutes from then."

"Then, why are you here twelve years afterwards?" she asked.

"It took me a while to penetrate through the gate. It's not easy, you know."

Chihiro nodded. "That's why it took you so long for your return, Haku. I still don't get it. Why did it take that long? Wouldn't it take a shorter amount of time?" she asked.

Haku stopped sipping the tea then set down the cup hardly on the table – causing a loud clashing noise. "It wouldn't take a shorter amount of time because I'm the only one who really wanted to force through the tunnel. Nobody likes humans these days, but I still have my love for you, Chihiro. I still have to protect you from Bôh and Yubaba! I don't want you getting hurt from either of those two. Tch, especially Kaonashi," he spat out. Chihiro blinked her eyes in confusion of what Haku just said. "You won't get it," he remarked.

"I won't get what?" she asked as her eyes followed the chipped pieces from the cup Haku was gripping on.

"Forget it," he muttered underneath his breath. He looked down at the cup, then at the spilled tea on the floor. "Chihiro, I-"

Chihiro quickly got up, walked to the kitchen for a brief moment then got a towel. "There's no need to apologize," she rapidly said. She placed the towel over the tea then sneezed. "It is fine, Haku," she said, "It really is fine." She moved her arms back and forth, up and down; soaking up all the liquid. Haku watched Chihiro from above, thinking how kind she has grown into. His eyes followed her up and down, seeing the changes she went through past the years. After getting up, with a soaked up towel, she curved her lips into a smile. "See?" she said. Chihiro playfully kicked the leg of the chair which Haku sat on. "I'm a growing woman, my mother taught me these things when I was younger," she laughed.

Haku nodded then stared at the cup with worry. Chihiro gently placed her hand on Haku's shoulder, smiling at him.

"It's fine; I have dozens of that kind of design. It's nothing really important, Haku. By the way, where are you supposed to sleep tonight? If you want, I could set up the spare bedroom for you. It's a bit dusty though. While I'm cleaning it, you can take a bath, Haku."

"I'll do that and thank you, Chihiro," Haku thanked. He got up from his seat revealing how he surpassed Chihiro by his height. Chihiro nodded then walked out of the diner room, leaving Haku standing there.

"Now, Chihiro's older and they are looking for her. Yubaba and Bôh were already enough…Why do more people have to keep joining in this nonsense? It was just a lost human girl in the Spirit World, nothing was worse than that. At least it wasn't somebody that bad," Haku whispered to himself. He heard Chihiro yell his name from upstairs, so, he decided to follow her voice.

**~Later**

After taking a warm-comforted bath, Haku went to check on Chihiro, still cleaning up the spare bedroom. "You're out already?" she asked, not even taking a glance at the man. She dusted the nightstand lightly before actually turning around to see him standing by the doorway.

"Yeah, I am. Do you need help, Chihiro?" he asked. Chihiro shook her head which meant in a no as he walked more into the room.

"Your room is ready, Haku. Just make sure you clean your bed and ready it for the next time you nap, when you wake up. Thank you, Haku," Chihiro said, as she made her exit out his room. She closed the door until it made a click. Chihiro sighed in exhaustion. "What a day," she whispered to herself, whilst, making her way down a long hallway to her room. She stopped when she was about to make entry inside her room. "It's comical, right? The day summer began." Chihiro smiled at the random thoughts inside her head.

"I should go to bed, I wouldn't want to be tired when Haku wakes up," Chihiro suggested. She lightly pounded the palm of the hand then opened her door afterwards. After closing the door, she felt a shiver run down her spine just as she entered the room. In the shadows, she could see someone standing there. "Hello?" she asked. No response was said back. This was starting to worry Chihiro. "Who are you?" she asked once again, this time, stepping closer. A shadow stepped closer as she did.

"Chihiro Ogino, m'Lord wants to see you immediately. I come in peace and I hope to leave in peace if you struggle with this command."

"But…Who are you? I would go, but my friend says it's not safe in the Spirit World right now. I shouldn't just disobey him; he wouldn't trust me anymore," Chihiro replied. The shadow frowned at this.

"I'm not going to hurt you neither is my Master, but I do promise this: you'll become a spirit at the end of your problem. Please come and join us at the Imperial High City."

Chihiro's hands started trembling with fear. "What is the Imperial High City? Is it like something bad?"

"It's somewhere, where you belong, Chihiro Ogino"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

The figure stepped closer, revealing him this time. "It's a place that you were meant to be grown from," he replied. "Just so you know, I'm Keiro the fourteenth."

And with that, Keiro vanished back into the darkness. "Keiro," Chihiro whispered with worry.

**~Next morning**

Chihiro finished cleaning mostly everything inside her house, while Haku was sleeping heavily on his bed. She went to go check on him every hour to see if he was still asleep, sure enough, he was.

She could also sense someone watching her from behind, she knew who it was, but she didn't bother to turn around anymore.

"It's almost time, Chihiro Ogino," Keiro whispered in her ear, while she was eating breakfast. "It is almost there, Chihiro."

She shivered at this. He was her one-time stalker now. Why couldn't she do anything about it?

"Why did you put those sleepy herbs inside Haku's tea? He wasn't meant to be the one."

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open with worry as she listened to what Keiro said. Why was he being so dull now; to think that Keiro was supposedly on Chihiro's side for most of time now? Wait! Since when was he ever on her side? Crazy-sided thoughts flew through Chihiro's mind as she stood up from her chair with anger. "Keiro!" she yelled out – waking Haku up in process with her loud yelling.

**(A/N: It as short, I guess. You didn't have to read it, really. But I shall promise to make another chapter, as I said in the beginning. Also, thanks for the positive reviews. This is why I love writing Spirited Away fanfics. I think you guys can be patient enough until I write up the next chapter.)**

**Thanks for reviewing, :**

**Lana (SAK00) **and

**KendraTayahOdell **!


End file.
